Saying Goodbye
by Elephant66
Summary: 20 years after his death Hermione finally visits his grave. Written for the Houses Competition.


**Saying Goodbye**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! This is a story written for The Houses Competition. It is a Harry/Hermione story. Also Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I am just someone who likes Harry Potter and writing. Also don't get fooled by this happy introduction I am telling you when I wrote this I almost cried. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes saying goodbye is the hardest thing in life. She doesn't know why she hasn't visited ever since his death. 20 years, it has been. She never knew why she hadn't come earlier. But she never wanted to say goodbye. Didn't want to accept the death. It wasn't a normal goodbye see you later. It was goodbye forever. Forever. A single tear slid down her face.

It was night. No one outside. It was Christmas Eve. Snow fell lightly from the sky. Landing in her hair. Her feet leaving marks in the snow. Looking around the quiet village. This village that she visited with him 20 years ago. But now it was her, alone. If he was here they would be holding hands. But he wasn't here. Gone. Wishing she could hear his voice again. She remembers before he went to the Forbidden Forest to his death. She remembers the hug they shared and him whispering in her ear "I love you."

The graveyard came in view. Her hands shook. Tears fell. She remembers visiting the graveyard with him for the first time. She remembers every moment with him. Taking his hand. Comforting him. Resting her head on his shoulder. Hugging him. Her last hug with him. Her hands shook as she pushed the gate open into the graveyard.

Every step closer to his grave was horrible. Each step was slow and painful. With each step a tear fell. Her head hung down and looked at his gravestone. His grave read,

Harry Potter

Born 31 July 1980

Died 2 May 1998

There are more important things friendship and bravery.

She read the words slowly. Taking each word in. The final line on the grave stabbed her in the heart like a dagger. She remembers the words. Saying them to him. In their first year. She remembers that moment as clear as water. When they were both alive. Together. She reread the last line, tears slowly falling down. She pulled out one flower out of her coat's pocket. She laid it in front of his grave.

He is gone. The words tore her heart. He is gone. She leaned over with her trembling hands and traced the words on the gravestone. More tears. Not bothering to wipe them. The words goodbye were stuck in her throat. She couldn't say it. She couldn't let him go.

"I love you," her voice only audible to herself. He made her happy. What was the point of being happy anymore? Without him. If he was here his arm would be around her as she cried into his shoulder. But he wasn't here his body lay beneath her feet, rotting. More tears. The church's clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Her voice cracked as she knew he wasn't there. She remembers exactly 20 years ago she was here with him during Christmas. That was the last Christmas every with him. He was always there by her side. But now he was gone, forever. She knew he may not be physically alive but she knew he lived in her heart. Everything they did together affected her. She remembers. The way she slowly fell in love with him. When they first met. Everything. But sometimes remembering everything isn't great. She remembers seeing his dead body as clear as ever.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Harry! Harry! Harr-" Her voice stopped when seeing his dead body amongst does who died in the battle. The battle was over. They won. But winning didn't matter to her. She pushed through the crowd of people surrounding his body. When her eyes made contact and fully registered what had happened. Her whole world fell. She collapsed over his body. The only one who understood her, made her happy was gone. The only one she ever truly loved was gone. Gone. "I love you." She whispered before she started to cry.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Every since his death a rain cloud was always over her head. Her heart broken beyond repair. Her worst nightmare became reality. If only she spent more time with him. If only. Her heart was in pain. Her head went over all the memories they shared. She never believed she would lose him. Her heart was crying. She would try to ignore the fact he was gone but that never worked. The sadness has dug deep into her heart forever to sit there. She let life unfold how it unfolded.

Saying goodbye is hard. Especially when it was goodbye forever. A tear slid down her face.

"Goodbye." The word came out trembling with pain. Finally the words have escaped her mouth. The words she has been wanting to say for 20 years but couldn't. She felt a weight be lifted off her chest. She finally let him go. Maybe now she can finally move on. Goodbye.

* * *

Thanks you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Any constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again for reading! Be yourself!

-Elephant66


End file.
